Among unmanned flight vehicles operated by remote control, drones have been attempted to be used for various services in recent years. In addition, drones have become easy to obtain as household toys. A so-called proportional type controller is used for the operation of the drone, and the motor of the drone is controlled by moving two sticks mounted on the controller, thereby controlling the movement of the drone (Non Patent Literature 1). However, the operation of the drone is extremely difficult. In fact, sufficient practice must be carried out in order to safely operate the drone.